Maze Runner Preferences
by Mazerunnerlover2002
Summary: Just a bunch of preferences. I will do imagines on request. No set order.
1. How you meet

**(A/N) I got over 1 000 views on my other story Subject A3, The Temptation, so I decided to go ahead and make these Preferences. I am going to be doing Thomas, Minho, Gally, Newt and Alby. Feel free to request any other Glader, I will do any including minor characters. I will even do Nick if y'all want XD. Also after the first one there isn't really an order, just whatever I feel like doing that day.**

_**How you meet**_

**Thomas: **You were working at your job as a Med-Jack, tending to Ben, when the Greenie alarm went off. _"Another poor shank doomed to rot here like the rest of us."_ You thought as you made your way to the box.

"Let's crack 'er open." Alby, leader of the Glade commanded Newt, the second-in-command. When the doors opened, you peered inside to see a boy with brown hair that looked about 16. Newt and a few others threw the rope down to him, and then pulled him up. After the boys were done getting all the dust off of him, he walked in a circle, looking at the giant stone walls surrounding him.

"Shank's gonna break his neck checking out the new digs." Gally, the Keeper of the Builders, shouted.

"Shut your hole Gally!" You barked.

"Shut up (Y/N)! You aren't the leader!" He retorted.

"Gally, shut your hole!" Newt said, doing his brotherly protective thing again. When you looked for the Greenie again, you saw him sitting by a tree, hands covering his face. You walked up to him, squatting down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." He looked at you with those brown eyes.

"Are you Chuckie?" he asked.

You laughed, "No, name's (Y/N). You remember your name?" You said.

"My name is Thomas."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, you get used to it."

**Minho: **You woke up in a box, nothing but darkness and dust surrounding you. _"Your name is (Y/N)." _you thought. Soon the elevator you were in came to a screeching halt, sending you flying forwards. You sat back up, light taking your vision away. When the blindness went away you saw a bunch of boys, gawking at you.

A blonde boy with an odd accent reached down, offering you his hand. When you hesitated he said, "Come on Greenie, nothing to bloody worry about." He seemed nice enough so you took his hand, he must have thought you were heavier than you were, because when he pulled you up, you went flying, taking a muscular Asian kid down with you.

When you looked at his face you saw his beautiful features of a face and whispered, "Whoa." Under your breath, well tried anyways. When he started to smirk you realized you were still gripping his biceps from the impact. You scrambled off of him and muttered a quiet sorry.

He smiled, "Name's Minho."

"I'm (Y/N)."

A dark-skinned boy of about 18 came up, "Welcome to the Glade."

**(A/N) That was not very good for Minho's, other ones will hopefully be better.**

**Gally:** You woke up lying in the grass of a large field. Other boys were scattered around, waking up as well. You were the only girl. A blonde boy came up to you, "You remember anything other than your name? Name is Gally by the way."

You shook your head, "All I know is that my name is (Y/N)." You started counting off the other boys, there were 15 others, not including you and Gally.

"Let's go see if anyone else knows anything." Gally said as he jogged to where the others were crowding around a dark-skinned boy who looked to be the oldest.

When the boy saw you two coming he immediately told you to sit down. "So anyone remember anything?" everyone shook their heads, "What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and die?"

A tall blonde boy spoke up, "I think there's a purpose for us being sent here. If they wanted us dead, why wouldn't they have just killed us?"

"True, let's just learn everyone's name and get started shall we? Name is Alby." Said the dark-skinned boy, Alby.

"Newt." Said the blonde boy that had just spoken.

The muscled Asian next to you was named Minho.

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Gally." And so on, for the rest of the day Gally helped you get some work done.

"_He is so nice."_ You thought.

**(A/N) That was really crappy.**

**Newt:** You bolted up, spitting out water in the process. You didn't have time to think before the top of this box you were stuck in opened, blinding you. "It's a bloody girl." A voice with an odd accent said.

Someone jumped into the box and spoke to you, "Day one Greenie, rise and shine." Before he grabbed your shirt and hoisted you up, your (h/c) flying into your (e/c) eyes. You landed in grass, smacking your head on the hard ground.

"You could be gentler Gally." The boy with the odd accent said, helping you stand. "Name's Newt greenie, you remember anything about yourself?"

"My name is (Y/N). That's it. Why can't I remember anything?"

Newt smiled, "We all experienced it. Don't worry. Come on, Alby wants to give you your tour now."

Newt leads you to a dark-skinned boy, Alby as he had said. "You ready Greenie?"

"My name is (Y/N), not Greenie." You said, crossing your arms.

"Let's go you shank." Alby and Newt said at the same time, both of them smirking. Soon darkness had fallen and the doors to the Glade had miraculously closed. Newt showed you where you would sleep, and then limped off to go to his own bed in the Homestead. Day one had ended.

**Alby:** You arrived in a box, lurching forward. The doors opened, revealing a lone figure staring down at you. He reached a hand down to you, "Come on, nothing to be scared of." You reached for his hand and he helped you out of the hole. You looked around, noticing the only two people here were you and the boy.

"Where are we?" You asked, fury building up in you.

"I call it the Glade. Name's Alby." He replied calmly. "You remember your name?"

"(Y/N)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). Come on, lots to get done before the doors close."

"Those 125ft stone walls close?"

"Yes. Now come on."

You followed him as he showed you the Glade, the doors and where you would sleep. By the time you were done, you were exhausted. The minute your head hit the pillow you were fast asleep, Alby lying in his hammock beside you.


	2. Pets

**(A/N) Divergent calm down! I am on it! Make sure to review peeps. Today's theme: PETS!**

_Pets_

**Thomas:** You were walking to go meet up with Thomas in the forest when you heard whines coming from behind the slaughterhouse. When you went to go investigate you saw a yellow lab with her two chocolate and black lab puppies, stuck in a cage. You kneeled down and the mom licked your hand and look at you with her big warm eyes. Winston walked up behind you, "Don't get attached, they are leaving tomorrow."

"You are not killing these dogs."

"Give me the dogs."

"No."

"You can't keep the dogs (Y/N)."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

You unlocked the cage and ran to Thomas, hoping the dogs knew to follow you. You ran into him as he was leaving the forest, "Tom! Tell him I can keep the dogs! Please Tom, Tommy, Tommy Tom Tom!? I'll love you forever!"

He sighed, "So you want the dogs he was about to kill?" He said slowly. You nodded. He turned to Winston, "Just let her have the dogs."

Winston yelled, "Not fair, she used her girly voodoo on you!" You stuck your tongue out at him and he turned around grumbling.

"I am going to name the mom Amethyst and the puppies Sapphire and Topaz." You said as you played with the three dogs.

**(A/N) You can change the names if you want.**

**Minho: **You're eating dinner when you dropped a piece of fish. When you bent down you saw a calico cat and her two babies that were solid black and solid white, chowing down on it. The mama looked at you with big green eyes. You looked back up and slipped the cats some more food. Soon Gally came barging through the door, "Have any of you seen three cats? They keep messing with my tools." Gally scanned the crowd before his turquoisish eyes met your (e/c) ones.

"Of course, just because I am the only girl you think I have your stupid cats!"

"If you don't have them, you wouldn't mind me checking under the table would you?" He said, making his way to you.

You stood up, "Actually I do mind." Gally pushed you out of the way, making you almost fall but your best friend Newt was there to keep you from falling. When Gally looked under the table the calico leaped onto his face, scratching him to protect her babies. You saw the kittens by your feet and picked them up, the mother jumping onto your shoulder.

Gally looked at you, "Just keep those cats away from my tools." He looks at you menacingly before leaving.

Minho walked up, "You are either shucking crazy or shucking amazing."

You put the cats the down and looked at him fondly, "I think it's the second one. I'm going to name them Aquamarine, Emerald and Diamond."

**Galley: **You were about to head off to dinner when a movement in the lettuce fields caught your eye, you ran over to see a family of rabbits eating the lettuce. There was a black bunny, a white bunny and a black and white bunny. You ran into the kitchen, grabbing Galley and making him help you hide them from Dylan, a hot-headed gardener that had been looking for the rabbits. You and Galley hide them in your shack that he had built you since there had had been more than once time when boys had watched you in your sleep. "Aren't they cute!?" You squealed when Galley returned with food for the bunnies and you.

"They are almost as cute as you." He said, launching himself onto your bed. "What are you going to name them?"

"I was thinking Garnet, Moonstone and Ruby."

"Beautiful…" Galley whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Alby: **You were waiting on a log for Alby to be finished talking to Newt, when three small green lizards came and sat next to you. You petted one and it crawled up your arm and rested on your shoulder. It started crawling all over you, making you squeal as you were very ticklish. Then the two smaller lizards joined the older one and soon you were on the ground squealing like mad. Alby walked up to you and raised his eyebrows, "Why are you rolling around on the ground?" You put your hand out and all three lizards scrambled onto it. "Well shuck me." Alby said, eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Can I keep them?" You pleaded.

"As long as they don't cause problems."

You grinned like an idiot, "I am going to name them Peridot, Opal and Tourmaline."

**Newt: **You were waiting with the other Gladers for the new Greenie that would be coming up at any minute. Once it had arrived and Alby and Newt had opened the doors, you looked down to see a small boy with red hair huddled in a corner. There was also something else, in the box was a black mare and two small chestnut and bay foals. Gally leaped down to get the boy and when he went back for the horses, the mother reared and hit Gally with her hoof hard enough to send him crashing to the floor unconscious. Other boys ran in there, the mare protecting her babies. Soon you also jumped in, but instead of running at the horses like the others you softly spoke to the mare, "It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. We are going to help you." The mother's wild eyes softened and she allowed you to tie a rope around her neck, "Okay, we need the planks now!" You shouted to the boys staring at how you had calmed the three down. Newt and Alby put a ramp of wooden planks down and you lead the horses up into the Glade and towards the pen where a horse that had come previously, and had still been unnamed, and put them in there.

You were leaning on the fence when Newt came to join you, "You gonna name them?"

"I thought that the white stallion could be Citrine, the mare Tanzanite and the foals Zircon and Turquoise."

"There beautiful names."

You put your head on Newt's shoulder and the two of you stood there until dinner.


	3. You're Pregnant

**Hey guys! So I just saw this story on Wattpad and they had minor characters for their preferences, so I thought "What the hell, I am doing minor characters!" I am now adding: Zart, Ben, Clint, Jeff, Frypan and Winston. And then I was struck with inspiration. Make sure to review!**

**Heads up for this chapter! As you can probably tell from the title this is a more mature chapter! You can skip it if you want! By the way this takes place in the Glade. I will try to keep it PG-13.**

You're Pregnant

**Thomas: **You lied down in your hammock, feeling as if you were going to die. As you lay there gently swinging back and forth, you suddenly remembered about your period. And how you didn't get yours. _"Shuck. Well best tell him now." _You walked out into the field seeing Newt. Your biggest worry was that Thomas would be mad; he had always said he didn't want kids yet. You walked up to Newt, "You've seen Tom?"

Newt looked at you, "I think he went that way. So what happened between you two last night?" You blushed at what Newt had said, which made him laugh. You walked off in the direction Newt had pointed to, finding Thomas in the forest.

"Hey (Y/N)" He said hugging you.

You decided to just come right out and say it. "I'm pregnant Tom."

At first he just looked at you, "Really?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath before grinning and running off, "Newt! Minho! I am going to be a daddy!" You sat there chuckling, before heading back to the others with your hand on your stomach.

Newt and Minho came running up to you. "Congratulations! Well done (Y/N)!" You looked behind them, seeing Thomas still running around yelling and jumping. The biggest question on your mind: How am I going to raise a baby in the Glade?

**Newt: **Another kick. It has been 4 months since you had found out you were pregnant with Newt's baby. He still didn't know, although you had told both Med-Jacks. A small bump had formed so you decided to tell him. You walked out of your house, seeing Newt talking to Minho. "Can I steal Newt for a minute Sassy?" Sassy was your nickname for Minho.

"Yeah sure." He walked away smirking.

"What's up love?"

"You're going to be a father." Newt didn't hesitate to pull you into a hug. "I guess my idea was right.

"What?"

"There's a bump," He pointed to your stomach, "I could kind of guess. I can't believe that I am going to have a little daughter or son."

**Minho: **"(Y/N), why are you being so distant?" Minho asked as you sit away from all the other Gladers who were messing around by the bonfire.

You shrug, "I just haven't been feeling the best."

He sits next to you, wrapping his muscular arm around your shoulder. "I'll go talk to the Med-Jacks and see if they have anything to make you feel better."

"Thanks Minho." You smile. He kisses the top of your head, and stands, and walks away.

The next day you still didn't feel good, even after the Med-Jacks gave you some stuff to help. You were sitting in a corner of the Homestead building when Newt came walking up to you. "(Y/N), I heard you weren't feeling good and I have a question."

"Yes Newt?"

"Have you and Minho… You know…"

"Have we what?" You asked confused, until it hits" You asked confused, until it hits you. "Oh wait…_ that…" _You trail off, "Yeah, we have."

Newt sighs softly putting a hand on your shoulder, "(Y/N), I think you may be pregnant."

Your eyes widen and you instantly start freaking out, "No, no this can't be! No!" You cry out, putting your head in your hands.

"Whoa, calm down. You may not be, this may just be a little bug." Newt said trying to calm you down.

"No, I think I am. I didn't get my period. I'm getting signs of morning sickness, _and _Minho and I's 'protection' may not have been the best," You ramble.

Newt's face reddens. "That may have been too much information." He laughed, trying to lift the mood, but all you can do is continue to cry. "Okay, okay, but you need to tell Minho."

You shake your head violently, "N-no, he will get mad!"

"(Y/N), Minho may get mad at times, but he loves you too much, he wouldn't be able to be mad at you if you murdered."

You nod, wiping the tears from under your eyes. "I just don't think I can tell him."

"I could tell him for you…" Newt trails off.

"You can?" You ask, "I am too scared to do it, call me a coward if you will."

Newt shakes his head, "This is Minho we are talking about, and he can be pretty intimidating at times." He stands up, "I'll tell him now. You can stay here."

You nod, and as Newt walks out a wave of nervousness hits you. You bite your nail as you continue to cry. Minutes that feel like an eternity pass, and the door suddenly swings open revealing Minho. "I-I…" You stumble, trying to find words.

"Is it true?" He asks.

You nod slowly, "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." You say looking down.

He is by your side in an instant, pulling you into an embrace. "Why are you sorry? This definatly isn't your fault. Everything is going to be just fine." You heard his voice wavering and you knew he was on the verge of tears. It still shocked you when Minho, your tough as nails boyfriend cried.

"I thought you were going to be mad." You said quietly, as you leaned more into his chest.

"I'd never be mad over something like this. I am just nervous, but I am going to protect you and our child forever."

**Galley: (For this one there are pregnancy tests in the Glade, telling you this because in the others there weren't any.) **"Wow… This is…" You trail off, trying to stay strong as you look down at the plastic stick in your hand. You were going to be a mother, and you couldn't help but feel extremely emotional at the fact you were stuck here in the Glade with a bunch of boys _and _you're now pregnant.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright in there?" Gally asks, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm just…" You try to say, opening the door to face him.

His eyes fall down to the test in your hand and his face drops, "Is that…"

You nod, "And I am."

"This… is…"

"Bad, I know." You say, cutting him off as you start to cry. "This is really, really bad." You say sobbing.

Gally shakes his head, hugging you. "No, no, it's going to be just fine. It's just really shocking"

"How can we raise a kid here? This isn't a place for a baby!" you shout, putting a hand to your head.

"That may be, but with he or she having a mother like you, they should be just fine."

You find yourself smiling through the tears, and you wipe them away quickly. "And I guess they'll have a pretty amazing father and a whole bunch of uncles."

**Alby: **You'd been feeling really weird for the past few weeks, and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. You hadn't told anyone, not even your boyfriend Alby. "(Y/N) are you coming?" Minho asks you from the doorway as you sit on the edge of your bed.

"Yeah, just give me one second." You say, slipping on your running shoes. You pull your hair up and jog over to him, trying to put your weird feeling in the back of your mind. "Um, Minho…" You say, making him stop.

"Yeah?"

"Can I run with you today?" You ask, scared something might happen.

"Yeah… Sure." He doesn't ask questions, but you call tell from his voice and his face he is confused and concerned.

Just as you two get to the entrance of the Maze, you hear Alby calling for you. You turn and watch him jog up to you, wrapping his arms around you. "Be careful (Y/N). I love you." He kisses you softly making you smile and Minho make gagging sounds. "I will. I love you too." You step away from him and you and Minho disappear quickly into the Maze.

You grow very tired, very fast. You don't know why, because you've always been able to keep up to Minho's pace before and you can run for long distances. You suddenly stop, unable to continue. "(Y/N), are you alright?" Minho asks worried.

"I-I..." You stutter, but your eyes roll back into your head and the last thing you hear is Minho yelling for you to wake up.

You open your eyes and the first thing you see is Alby looking down at you worriedly. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" He asks, helping you sit up.

"I'm fine-" You start to say but you're cut off by Minho.

"No, you're not fine. You shucking passed out and were breathing heavy and shaky. Something's wrong."

You bite your lip to keep tears from falling and you sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've got headaches, cramps and I can't sleep." You ramble.

"Um, (Y/N)?" Clint, who you hadn't noticed was in the room, says.

"What?"

"Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?"

Your eyes widen as you look at Alby and the two of you share a worried look. "Yeah, it's possible." Alby answers for you.

"Dude, what!? You two did _it_?! Oh my god." Minho exclaims, freaking out more than you and Alby were.

You start hysterically crying and Alby motions for Clint and Minho to leave as he sits next to you and wraps his arm around you. "Shhh… It's okay. We're going to be just fine princess." He says assuring.

"Alby, we're going to be parents. How can we raise a child here?" You sob.

"Because we're strong. You're going to be the best mother ever and I'm going to protect the two of you until the day I die." He wipes under your eyes softly, looking into your eyes.

"I love you, Alby." You say, hugging him tightly.

"I love you more."

**Zart: **You had just thrown up for the fourth time this morning. "Zart, I really don't think I should-"

Zart cut you off, "Y/N, you are going to stay here. Don't leave this bed. Okay? If you don't feel better soon, we'll tell the Med-Jacks." Zart twirled a piece of your hair while you lay in bed. "I'll be back soon. I love you." He stands up.

"I love you too." You reply before he walks out the door and shuts it behind him. A few moments later you hear a knock at the door. "Come u=in." You say weakly.

It was Minho, "Y/N, what wrong?" He asks, concern crossing his face.

"Just some nausea and I'm a little dizzy. Oh and I have a headache." You explain.

Shock and confusion cross Minho's face. "Y/N, you and Zart didn't…" He inquired.

` You don't pay much attention to that statement, "What? Oh. Just last week, but that's it." You responded.

"Oh no. No, this is not good." Minho stood up.

"What?" You place a finger on your throbbing temple. Minho doesn't respond, just leaves. You can't take the pain anymore and decide to go to sleep.

You woke up to someone saying your name over and over again. You groan as you slowly open your eyes. "Y/N, I'm afraid we have some news. It can be taken good or bad depending on how you look at it." It was Clint. You almost panic when you can't find Zart, but soon you see him, sitting in a chair with a distance look on his face. "I had to wait for you to wake up because I have to tell you and Zart at the same time." Clint continues.

Zart finally snaps out of his daze and his face lights up when he sees you. "Y/N." He beams. You smile at him and sit up.

Clint begins again. "Well the symptoms that you have been showing Y/N, confirms we have no doubt its true…" He trails off leaving you and your boyfriend to ponder.

Zart had grown impatient. "That what's true?" He asks.

Clint hesitantly turns to you. "Y/N, you're pregnant.

**Ben: **"You ok Y/N?" Ben asks and you gulp and your hand flies to your stomach. Alarm reached his eyes and he wrapped his arm around you. "You alright? Sore stomach?" At any other time you would have laughed at his caring nature but now you are too stressed.

"Ben, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen in surprise and a grin stretches it ways onto his lips. "I'm going to be a daddy?" I nod and he kisses my lips. "I love you so much Y/N!"

"Love you too Ben." You say, smiling.

**Clint: **You were sitting on the grass and watching the others work. The Glade seemed like home now but ever since you found out you're pregnant, you feel like an alien. You still hadn't told Clint because he was busy and didn't want to stress him out. "Hey Y/N." You hear Clint's voice and I turn back to see him from your place on the ground.

"Clint I have news."

"Good or bad?" He asks, concern shadowing his face.

"Depends on how you look at it." He sits down beside you. "Clint, I'm pregnant." You choke out.

He smiles widely and kisses you passionately and breaks away. "That had made my day. I can't believe I'm going to be dad." You lean your head on his shoulder and you're home.

**Jeff: **"Jeff, I'm pregnant." You whisper to him and surprise and joy cross his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He asks and you nod. He hugs you tightly and you lean your head on his shoulder. "Oh my lord, I'm going to be a dad!" He says excitedly and the stress you had lifts away. "I love you Y/N!"

"I love you too Jeff." He hugs you again and you welcome his arms around you. He bends down on his hands and knees and kisses your stomach. You get down on your hands and knees and kiss him.

**Frypan: **"Y/N what is it?" Frypan asks and you wipe away your tears.

"I'm pregnant Fry; I'm scared you will reject me because of it."

Before you can process what's happening his lips find yours. "I'm going to have a child?" He asks, his grin getting contagious.

"Yeah." He wraps his arms around you and you welcome the embrace.

"I love you Y/N. I will never leave you or this baby, I promise."

"Love you too, and thank you."

"No problem, now let's go start our forever." He says and you kiss him again.

**Winston: ** Winston walked up to you and planted a kiss on your head, telling you he needed to ask you something. Of course you agreed because what possibly could he say that would mess everything up? Before you knew it the other Gladers had surrounded you and Winston was on one knee with a small box with a pretend ring in it. "Y/N, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He had a sweet smile on his face that made your knees go weak. You nodded smiling and he hugged you tightly, but soon your smile vanished.

"There's something I need to say too." He nodded. "I'm pregnant." He smiled and kissed you.

"Aww isn't that just shucking sweet." Newt said leaning on Minho who was fake crying.

**(A/N) This took a week to finish. So on my other story (Subject A3, The Temptation) I got over 2 000 views! I have decided that in the reviews you can ask me questions and I will answer them as a chapter of Preferences. Next preference is: You have your baby. I have a lot planned, but if you request I will do that preference and on some occasions an imagine.**


	4. You have your baby

**(A/N) Herro! I have imagination juices flowing and I want to do this! Please review people! Also check out ****TMRisLifeNewtmas4Ever****!**

You have your baby (babies)

**Thomas: **You had back pains again so you decided to go walk around the Glade while Thomas was running the Maze. You were heading about in the center of the Glade when Chuck came running up to you. "Hi Y/N!" He said smiling widely.

"Hey Chuck." You say smiling, but it doesn't last long as another sharp pain hit your lower back.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" You aren't able to finish before a wet liquid dribbles down your leg and you know your water broke. "Go get help, the baby's coming." Chuck's eyes widen and he runs to do as he was told.

It doesn't take long for almost every person left in the Glade to rush to you. Newt lifts you up bridal style and he rushes you to the Med-Jacks. "Jeff! Clint! Y/N is having her baby!"

Clint came running as Jeff got scissors ready for cutting the umbilical cord. "Put her in the bed." Clint says preparing himself.

Newt lies you down and was about to leave but you stopped him, "Stay, I need someone." He nods and sits next to you.

"Let's have a baby." Newt says through gritted teeth as you squeeze the life out of his hand.

**TIME PASSES**

"I need you to push!" Clint yells at you as you squeeze his and Newt's hand extremely hard.

"I CAN'T UNTIL THOMAS IS HERE!" You scream in pain, but you push anyways. After one final push, a baby's cries fill the air. You let go of Newt's hand and reach out as Jeff places your little girl in arms. "She's beautiful." You say softly.

"I think you broke my hand…" Newt says staring at his hand. "You got quite the muscles when you are angry."

"Sorry." You say sheepishly.

"Come on Newt, let's check out that hand and leave the mother alone." Clint says as the three leave the room.

You looked at your daughter and realized she had your eyes and Thomas' nose. Suddenly Thomas came running into the room, panting as if he had sprinted across the Glade to you. "How is she?" He asks walking towards you and your unnamed daughter.

"She's fine, completely healthy." You say softly. Thomas leans down and kisses you then the baby on the head.

"What should we name her?" He asks.

"I like the name Aubrey." You say absent-mindly.

"It's beautiful."

**Newt: **You woke up and felt your back pains like a raging fire. You looked beside you to see Newt sleeping peacefully, with his arm still wrapped firmly around your waist. You smiled and kissed him on the forehead, making him smile in his sleep. "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" Alby yelled from the other side of the door. Newt went flying out of bed, hitting his knee on a chair.

"Good one." You said as he slipped his white hooded linen shirt over his brown muscle shirt.

"Want me to bring you some food?" He asked as he heads toward the door.

"I may be pregnant but I can still get food for myself." You say sitting up.

He walked over to you helping you up, "Well then let's go."

**TIME PASSES**

You headed over to the gardens looking for Newt, when a huge pain hit your lower back. You winced in pain. "You okay?" Zart asked when he saw you.

"Yeah, you know whe-" You cried out in pain when your water broke and the contractions started. Zart ran to you and picked you up, walking you to the Med-Jacks. You dug your nails into his shoulders, leaving marks but all it did was make him hurry. Jeff met the two of you at the door, taking you from Zart who sprinted off to find Newt. Jeff laid you on a bed yelling to Clint for help.

Zart returned in a few minutes, followed by Newt. Both of them sat on either side of you with Newt holding your hand. You didn't even care Zart was there, he was your best friend after all. "Okay, I need you to start pushing." Jeff said as he and Clint continued getting ready.

You pushed for hours to no avail. "Come on Y/N, keep pushing." Zart said since your hand was grabbing the collar of his shirt. You were growing tired but pushed anyways.

"I see the head!" Jeff yelled, giving you strength. You pushed and pushed, until finally the cries filled the air. "It's a boy." Jeff said, handing the baby to Clint. You smiled but the contractions started again and you pushed again. "I think its twins." Jeff said, a nervous look crossing his face.

"I'll take over, you go look after the other baby." Clint said, switching places with Jeff. "Alright, I see the head of the second one. I need to push when I say." Clint said, surprisingly calm. "Push!"

You pushed and Clint held up the baby, but no cries escaped it. "It's a girl." He said.

"Why isn't she crying? What's wrong with my daug-" You were cut off by the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing you heard was Clint and Zart yelling "She isn't breathing!" Only Zart was talking about you, while Clint was talking about your daughter.

**TIME PASSES**

You woke up seeing Newt and Zart asleep in their chairs, each holding a baby. You coughed dramatically, causing both of them to wake up. "Y/N!" They both yelled, engulfing you in a hug.

"Can't breathe…" You say. They let you go, Zart handing you your daughter, breathing and well. "She's okay." You say softly.

"You can thank Zart for that; he did the CPR while Jeff and Clint were trying to save you." Newt said. You looked to Zart who smiled at you.

"What you going to name them?" Zart asked.

"I was thinking Thomas and Tora." The three of you smile and then you realize something. "Did you guys realize that the twins are going to have over 30 uncles?"

**Minho: ** You groaned, turning over as you were woken by pain in your back. You were used to it and you didn't notice that is was a little bit _different. _"Y/N, are you alright?" A familiar voice asks making you smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore." You reply to Minho, rolling back over to face him. He leans down and kisses you on the forehead.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you some food?"

You hummed to yourself as you thought about what to do. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry, but I can go get my own food." You say smiling.

He chuckles, "Alright." He helps you up and after fixing your hair and changing your clothes, Minho and you head over to where the other Gladers were seated, eating.

**TIME PASSES**

After eating breakfast, Minho helped you up and the two of you walk over to your room in the Homestead. The other Gladers wanted you to have your own room; they even made the Builders build you baby things like a crib. As you walked you suddenly felt pressure and a light pop, followed by a liquid coming out. "Shuck!" You gasp out, stopping in your steps, gripping Minho's arm tightly.

"Y/N?!" Minho asks in panic.

"My water just broke!" You shout, looking at him with wide eyes.

**TIME PASSES**

After getting you to the Med-Jacks, the labor process progresses to the point where the contractions are so bad you can't help but scream out. Minho was trying to stay calm but had a panicked look on his face each time you screamed in pain. Jeff and Clint had no idea what they were doing; which worried you. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" You find yourself yelling at Minho. "WHY ME!?" You yell, throwing your head back.

"Y/N, you're doing so good." Minho encourages you, kissing your temple. "I love you."

You unable to reply as you feel your muscles stretching, at the same time Clint exclaims, "I see the head!" You brace yourself to push harder, and after a few tries, you're suddenly relieved of pressure.

"It's a boy!" Jeff yells, placing your son in your arms. You cry tears of joy as you look at him.

"Let's name him Ki Hong." Minho said.

"It's perfect."

**(A/N) My ideas are depleting, so after Gally's I am just going to be saying the basics for the others. I am sorry but I don't have any more ideas.**

**Gally: **"You're a shucking slinthead!" You scream at Gally, throwing a pillow at him because it was the only thing you could pick up.

"Calm down, I was just messing around." He says, catching the pillow.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" You yell, fuming.

"Y/N, will you _please _shut up?" He asks rudely, starting to get angry.

"I am so done with you. Leave!" You shout, pointing outside as angry tears fill your eyes. He doesn't say another word as he storms out.

**TIME PASSES**

It was getting later and all the Gladers were eating dinner, but you refused to leave. Thomas, who was one of your closest friends despite Gally hating him, brought you food and he brought his own too so you wouldn't be alone. "Gally is apparently really upset you know," He begins, after taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't really want to talk about him, okay?" You try to say it nicely, but it comes out rather harshly.

He sighs, "Okay, but you two can't stay apart forever. You love each other too much."

You look down, but not because of what he just said. You looked down because your water just broke. "Uh, Thomas…" You begin your heartbeat racing.

"Yeah?"  
>"My water just broke."<p>

"What does that mean?" He asks confused.

"That means, I'm about to have my child!" You shout, "Now help me up and get me to the Med-Jacks!"

Thomas, panicked, helps you up and rushes you to the Med-Jack's place. "I'll go get them, you just stay here." He says, helping you onto a bed.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." You say breathing in and out as the contractions worsen.

**GALLY'S POV**

"You two can't stay apart forever!" Alby states, hitting me in the shoulder as we sit at a table eating dinner.

"I know but we need some space right now."

"Bloody hell, she's bloody pregnant and you think she needs space? She needs you more than anyone else throughout this time in her life." Newt says, and I realized he's right.

"Yeah, but-" I'm cut off by Thomas running up to Jeff and Clint who happened to be sitting at the same table as Alby, Newt and I.

"Y/N's having her baby!" He shouts, catching the attention of all the Gladers.

"WHAT!?"

"Thomas turns to me, his eyes wide. "Yeah, she says it'll be soon." I find myself running towards the Homestead and I run in to see Y/N in agonizing pain, breathing in and out quickly.

**YOUR POV**

"Gally," You say, seeing him standing there.

"Y/N, I'm sorry about earlier-" He goes to say, but you cut him off.

"Can we talk about that later? I'm-" You stop, letting out a cry of pain. Gally's suddenly by your side letting you squeeze his hand. The Med-Jacks are soon there, preparing for your child's arrival. "It's almost there," You shout, leaning forward in pain, "I need to push." You state, clenching your eyes shut.

"You can do this babe." Gally says softly.

After several tries a baby's cry finally fills the room, followed quickly by another. "They're both boys!" Clint exclaims.

Gally leans down, his eyes wet with tears. "We have two sons, Y/N. I'm a daddy. What should we name them?"

"Will and Dylan."

**Alby: **Boy-Aml

**Zart: **Girl-Ava Girl-Paige (Twins)

**Ben: **Girl-Natalie

**Winston: **Boy-Alex Girl-Jennifer **(**** My name) **(Twins)

**Clint: **Boy-Randall

**Jeff: **Boy-Jacob Boy-Blake (Twins

**Frypan: **Girl-Willow

**(A/N) By the way the names are either from actors/actresses in The Maze Runner or two are from The Hunger Games. Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**

**-Jennifer**


	5. Favourite Movie

**(A/N) I'm going to do a few short preferences tonight. Please review!**

Favourite Movie

**Thomas: **The First Time

**Newt: **Nanny McPhee

**Minho: **Jack the Giant Slayer

**Gally: **We're the Millers

**Alby: **Nowhere Boy

**Zart: **The Mentalist

**Ben: **Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Winston: **The Avengers

**Clint: **Man of Steel

**Jeff: **The Amazing Spider-Man 2

**Frypan: **Thor: The Dark World

**(A/N) I did a lot of superhero movies because me and my friends are going to surprise my boyfriend (he is in the hospital) when he gets out with a superhero movie fest! The Habs won tonight! PM me your favourite NHL team and maybe we have the same team. But warning: If you are a Bruins fan, -_- Review people!**


	6. 6 Your song

**(A/N) Another one! Please review people!**

Your song

**Thomas: **Unconditionally by Katy Perry

**Newt: **Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World

**Minho: **Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Gally: **Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

**Alby: **Ours by Taylor Swift

**Zart: **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Ben: **Crazier by Miley Cyrus

**Winston: **Lovebug by Jonas Brothers

**Clint: **Lego House by Ed Sheeran

**Jeff: **Maps by Maroon 5

**Frypan: **Give me Love by Ed Sheeran

**(A/N) Check out the songs! They are really good! My order in favouritism is:**

**10: Dark Side**

**9: Lego House**

**8: Unconditionally**

**7: Maps**

**6: A Thousand Years**

**5: Love Story**

**4: Ours**

**3: Crazier**

**2: Give me Love**

**1: Hear You Me**


	7. How He Likes Your Hair

**(A/N) I have a couple people you should all check out: ElsaAriel, TMRisLifeNewtmas4Ever, AsgardianGrizzly, mcrshank, Alliprince, TheGoldenApple10, prettylittlerockstar, SabsChance, divergentlover523, Mrs. Frodo Baggins, TheLokiExperience and CopperMax. I have read all of their stories and all have written one for Maze Runner:**

**ElsaAriel: 5 Things I Remember**

**TMRisLifeNewtmas4Ever: The Boy I Once Knew, I Had To, Hidden**

**AsgardianGrizzly: The Other Glade**

**Mcrshank: WICKED U**

**Alliprince: The End of the Trials**

**TheGoldenApple10: Glade A20 – The Companion – A Maze Runner Trilogy Story**

**Prettylittlerockstar: The White Wolf**

**SabsChance: Maze Runner Preferences**

**Divergentlover523: I'm Here for You**

**Mrs. Frodo Baggins: Dust in the Wind**

**TheLokiExprience: Mortal Flaw**

**CopperMax: Through her Eyes**

**Check out the stories and authors! Make sure to review!**

How He likes your hair

**Thomas: **Down

**Newt: **French braid

**Minho: **High ponytail

**Gally: **Side braid

**Alby: **Messy bun

**Zart: **Half up, half down

**Ben: **Side ponytail

**Winston: **Low ponytail

**Clint: **Low, loose pigtails

**Jeff: **Fishtail braid

**Frypan: **Finger curled


	8. Your favourite restraunt

**(A/N) So I realized that I haven't addressed my reviewers since #2 so, I will address them all right now:**

_**Chapter 1 Reviews**_

**Divergentlover523: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**ElsaAriel: I read Newt's all the time lol.**

**Guest: Oh mah gawd. Ben you saw dis!?**

_**Chapter 2 Reviews**_

**Divergentlover523: I am guessing you like them? (Amazing! Awesome! Spectacular!) I get that pun. Thank you for reviewing! You have review every chapter of this and most of my other story's too!**

**ElsaAriel: So great that you like it. I was running out of ideas by Newt's so good to know it wasn't crappy.**

**Guest: Thanks for loving this so freaking much! Always great to know that this is awesome :)**

**TMRisLifeNewtmas4Ever: Thanks! I love your stories too, as you already know! This feels like when your favourite author reads your book you published on a website and emailed you about it. Although that hasn't happened, because I haven't gotten an email from James Dashner.**

_**Chapter 3 Reviews**_

**Divergentlover523: Heh, I am reading these off my iPad, you have the next 4. Someone loves these ;)**

_**Chapter 4 Reviews**_

**Divergentlover523: Now I have fangirl squealing and Dylan O'Brien's fans screaming running over and over in my head.**

_**Chapter 6 Reviews:**_

**Divergentlover523: Yay! Thanks you!**

_**Chapter 7 Reviews**_

**Divergentlover523: Ok this is the last one for now. Here is your update!**

**TMRisLifeNewtmas4ever: I have your username memorized. Huzzah! No problem, I decided that your stories didn't have quite enough love and thought "If I can get my readers to check the stories out…" and the listing was born.**

**Make sure to review!**

Favourite Sitdown Restraunt

**Thomas: **Boston Pizza

**Newt: **Red Lobster

**Minho: **East Side Marios

**Gally: **Montanas

**Alby: **Swiss Chalet **(Me and my friends made a rap to its theme song)**

**Zart: **Smitty's

**Ben: **Nados **(It's a pizza place in my town, so good!)**

**Winston: **Eagans

**Clint: **East Side Bistro

**Jeff: **Boondocks

**Frypan: **Northern Lights **(It's this amazing Chinese food place in my town)**


	9. Your Best Friend in The Glade

**Hello! That's right! These preferences are not dead! I just haven't been able to think of anything to do. I have also been busy with basketball and dance. I had three games this week and I am going to a regionals competition with dance and so I have to practice my solo, small group and duet, along with the group dances. Ok so here goes everything! Please review! **

**Your Best Friend in the Glade**

**Thomas: **Newt

**Newt: **Alby

**Minho: **Frypan

**Alby: **Minho

**Gally: **Chuck

**Winston: **Gally **(I know, weird right?)**

**Zart: **Clint**  
>Frypan: <strong>Zart

**Clint: **Jeff

**Jeff: **Thomas

**Ben: **Adam **(Yeah, you got the mystery kid)**

**I know it is short but I will be uploading a few like this! Onto replies!  
>Divergentlover523: I didn't know what else to use so I started putting smaller restraunts on.<strong>

**ElsaAriel: Okay, I forgot about about that story.**

**Multirandomfandom: I am so happy you like them! I wasn't sure if I should continue them or not.**

**DemiGodPrefect: I checked it out, it is so good!**


	10. Your Job in the Glade

**Okay, here is another one. Please review!**

**Your Job in the Glade**

**Thomas: **Builder

**Newt: **Runner

**Minho: **Med-Jack

**Alby: **Cook

**Gally: **Slicer

**Zart: **Bricknick

**Winston: **Track-hoe

**Frypan: **Slicer

**Clint: **Track-hoe

**Jeff: **Runner

**Ben: **Med-Jack


	11. Your Name in His Contacts

**Tada!**

**Your Name in His Contacts**

**Thomas: **Teresa Wannabe **(It's a joke, don't worry)**

**Newt: **Princess

**Minho: **Swagmasta3000

**Alby: **Beyonce

**Gally: **Bae

**Clint: **The Crazy Gardener

**Jeff: **The Race

**Ben: **My D-O-C-T-O-R

**Frypan: **The Chopper

**Winston: **The Hoe **(Play on words here people! Because you are a track-hoe so you know… you work with a hoe…)**

**Zart: **My Rescuer

**Guys! I found Joe Adler's non-famous lookalike! There is this guy at my school, looks just like him! It's crazy. Anyways! I might do a Zart Imagine on why you are called his Rescuer.**


	12. His Name in Your Contacts

**His Name in Your Contacts**

**Thomas: **Newt Wannabe **(Yeah, I went there!)**

**Newt: **Newtie Patootie **(He hates this but you always call him that)**

**Gally: **Eyebrow Man

**Minho: **Asian Lover **(What was I thinking?)**

**Alby: **Jay-Z

**Clint: **The Med of Jacks

**Jeff: **Opposite Man **(Ok, this is because in the book Jeff is really tall and Clint is short but in the film Clint is taller than Jeff)**

**Zart: **My Saint **(This will be explained in that imagine)**

**Frypan: **The Frypan of Frypan

**Winston: **The Demon **(He loves to watch Supernatural)**

**Ben: **My Crazy


End file.
